Cupid's Arrow
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Stella cons a reluctant Mac into being her date to the annual cupid's ball. Will Cupid's arrow fly before the night is over? SMACKED fluff/romance


**Title: Cupid's Arrow**

**Summary:** Stella cons a reluctant Mac into being her date to the annual cupid's ball. Will Cupid's arrow fly before the night is over? SMACKED fluff/romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N: **okay don't die of shock but this fluffy piece has no Mac in peril. *gasp*lol...please just enjoy!

* * *

"If I never see another pair of shoes in my life, I'll be very happy," Stella moans as she sits down before me with a heated expression.

"I thought women liked shoes," I reply dryly, taking the file from her and looking down to sign whatever it is that is needed.

"Not when you have to size half of Manhattan to get to your suspect," she offers and I smile, my attention still diverted to the file on my desk.

"Yeah but I still think you liked all that shoe shopping," I quip.

When I hear nothing in return I look up and notice something on my desk has caught her attention and my eyes quickly turn to see what is holding her gaze.

"I thought I threw that damn thing away," I huff as I reach for the crimson red invitation. But before I can't toss it away, Stella quickly grabs it from my hands, leaving me to offer a frown, and her a smile.

"Come on Mac, share," she offers with triumphant smile. "Cupid's Ball? What? Are you going to this?"

"As I said before, I thought I threw it away," I retort as I try to grab it from her fingers. She playfully slaps my hand, offering me nothing and leans out of my grasp and I just look at her in surprise and she smiles once more.

"So you're not going then?" She asks directly, looking at the object in her hand.

"Are you?" I counter.

"I asked first," she retorts.

"I don't have time for this," I lightly stammer as I turn my eyes back to the files on my desk. However, when she doesn't say anything for about a minute I feel the silence starting to choke me and I quickly look back up. "Sorry, was there something else you needed?"

"Mac, today is Valentine's Day," she reminds me. I was hoping to avoid any kind of discussions about what today is but it seems that I won't be that lucky. I have no plans for tonight and don't need any reminders that I'll be alone on the most romantic night of the year. And while part of me would like to spend some social time with Stella, hoping to escalate things I don't know if I'd survive an overly romantic night out; one with a forced setting. Besides, she's probably say no if I asked. Better be safe.

"So?"

"I want to know if you are going to this tonight?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me," I counter and she finally frowns.

"Fine, I am...not," she replies with a slight pout.

"Neither am I," I reply. "That is settled."

"Probably would have been pretty silly anyways," she offers me in a tone that I can automatically tell she's expecting more and disappointed she's not going.

"But you want to go, right?" I ask in slight annoyance.

"Will you come with me?"

"No," I offer in haste as I finally grab the invitation and quickly toss it into the garbage.

"Why not?" She questions.

"A bunch of people, getting dressed up to impress each other so they can spend a night of cheap sex in an expensive hotel and probably not even know each other's names or why they did what they did the following morning is not my idea fun; I don't do one night stands thank you very much."

She looks at me and starts to laugh. "How enlightening."

"What?" I ask in my defense, feeling my core starting to warm.

"Did you seriously memorize that in one sentence?" She asks.

"Why do you want to go? Just for the thrill of playing with the affections of some poor sap so that you can amuse yourself at his hapless expense?" I throw at her.

"Unless that poor sap is you," she counters with an arched brow.

"Pardon?" I ask in surprise; my core warming further. My brain quickly flashes me images of Stella in a red, body hugging gown, her body pressed up against mine as the music plays with our emotions and my heart actually starts to beat a bit faster. Thankfully I shake myself back to reality right away.

"Well if we went together then you could save me from sending some poor hapless sap into the ER with delusions of a great night of dinner, dancing and maybe hot sex afterward with a woman who is just using him for a one night thrill," she finishes with a laugh.

I try to formulate a mature reply but all my over heated brain wants to offer me is Stella, wearing red lace, while we have hot sex. Mac! Right...

"Not going to happen," is all I can manage; my face starting to match the color of the piece of cardboard in the trash can.

"Afraid to be seen at one of those things?" She asks.

"More than you know," I reply with a firm smile. "Sorry."

"So you don't want to go. Okay," she states with a sad expression and I start to feel my guilt building. But as Stella is a master of locking her emotions away, much like myself, I am not sure if she's genuinely sad or trying to play me.

"No. But you go."

"I wanted to go with you," she huffs as she turns to leave.

"Stella..."

"Sure, Mac, no problem. I'll remember this, thanks," she tells me with a fake smile and I now I feel even worse.

"But..."

"Thought it might be kinda fun to just loosen up a bit and have a night out with my best friend. I mean I would do it for you Mac," she reminds me and my anxiety is growing. "And it's the perfect excuse."

"That's not fair," I offer.

"Alright then. I'll just do...nothing."

"Are you going to guilt me into going?" I ask weakly.

"I thought you'd want to go with me, but thanks for making me feel like...you know what never mind," she states in haste. "See you tomorrow," she says, before turning and rushing out of my office.

Oh why do I feel like I've just been played? I offer a heavy sigh as I slowly push myself out of my chair and then head into the busy hallway; in search of the woman I know I care about more than just a friend. I see her getting her coat and head into her office with a timid expression; not realizing she has me exactly where she wants me. And one of these days I am going to get my hands on the idiot who taught women the power of reverse psychology and beat them with the handbook that taught them this power over us.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac head toward my office and try to downplay my smile. It really is satisfying inside to know that he can so easily fall for some of the most basic of traps that a woman can set for even the strongest willed man. In truth I wanted to go to the ball; but only with him. And a chance to get Mac to dress up and let down his guard a little is more than worth the few minutes of fake tears I have to force myself to offer to get him to actually comply.

"Are you upset?" He asks with some hesitation.

"No," I offer in haste as I reach for my coat and slowly put it on. "Have fun tonight by yourself."

"Stella, that's not fair," he states with a frown.

"See you tomorrow," I tell him with a tight lipped smile as I try to move past; he very predictably blocking my path as I assumed he would.

"And tomorrow will I be getting the silent treatment? Or the talk about how I could have just helped out a friend?"

"Maybe both," I state as I move past and reach for the door.

"What time?" He asks, my back to him, trying to hide my wide grin.

"The time is five PM," I reply as I pull open the door, my heart starting to beat a bit faster.

"What time do you want me to pick you up tonight?" He asks in a softer tone, his arm gently turning me back to face him.

"Mac..."

"I don't mind," he tells me with a smile.

"Will you hold this as blackmail over me?" I wonder.

"Maybe," he smiles. "So what time shall I pick you up for the ball?"

"Seven?" I ask, trying to once again hide the victory in my tone.

"I'm not wearing a tux," he lightly laments.

In truth he could have show up in jeans and I'd be more than happy. "I like the black pin stripe," I offer before I take my leave; my heart now beating faster. I get into the elevator and thankfully the doors close before he sees my smile widen and my face flush slightly. Hmm me and Mac at the ball, this should be fun.

In the cab ride home, my mind is wondering what tonight will bring. I have never been to this event before, although I have wanted to go a few times in the past. But to be honest I have never really wanted to go with anyone other than Mac and figured that this year I worked up enough nerve and hoped I would get him to come with me one way or another. I finally reach home and hurry into my bedroom and pull out the special dress in the back of my closet; the dress that is only brought out when I want to seriously empress someone; tonight it's Mac. I hang the dress on the doorframe and then hurry to find something lacy to put underneath in case tonight ends up better than I am planning right now. In truth I don't expect much else besides some fun with my best friend, but you never know what will happen so I need to be prepared. And although my usual policy wants to spring to mind, I think if Mac even dared to ask to take things further I would have to really think positively on it before rejecting him. But he'll never do it. Right?

I head into the bathroom and put up my hair, wanting the backless dress to tempt him with as much skin as possible. Poor man, I smile to myself as I put on my makeup and then some perfume before rushing back to the bedroom to put on the dress. He'll have no chance. Too bad I don't have any red fuzzy handcuffs; that would be the perfect way to end the evening. Mmm Mac trapped at my mercy; just the thought makes my face flush and by the time I hear him knock on the door my face is almost as red as my dress.

XXXXXXXX

Oh why did I agree to this, I lament inside as I finally reach Stella's apartment and slowly get into the elevator. I nervously fixed my tie and take a deep breath. I don't much care for these kinds of social functions and the ones I usually attend I actually pray something will happen so I'll have work as an excuse to not engage in the false festivities or displays of affection. The event tonight is for singles only and that in itself has me wondering what to expect. Of course I'm more than thrilled to be able to see Stella dress up for me, but I can't help but wonder who else I'll be competing with tonight for her attention. Why did I agree to this?

I knock on the door and patiently wait. I'm sure she'll look amazing but when she opens the door, I think my heart actually stopped beating.

"Wow," is all I seem to manage as I gaze in utter silence at the vision before me. Body hugging, crimson velvet, floor length, modest front slit, halter and backless. I think I got it all except my brain once again fails to send mature words to my mouth to tell her anything further. And while she looks absolutely amazing right now I can't help but wonder what she has on underneath. Mac! I scold myself. Can't help, I'm weak around her.

"You look amazing," I finally manage.

"Well you look pretty good yourself," she offers and I just smirk. She leans in close to fix my tie; purposely letting her perfume tempt my senses and I feel my core start to warm from inside.

"Ready to go?" I ask weakly; hoping she'll agree before I feel the urge to attack her with kisses right now.

"Yes I am," she smiles, reaching for her coat; allowing me to once again get a peak of red lace as her top shifts to the side. Sadly that only serves to fuel my inner fantasies about what she has on underneath and I know tonight is going to be pure torment for me. I offer my arm and she drapes hers over mine as we slowly walk toward the elevator.

"In case I forget to tell you later, I had an amazing time tonight," she whispers, her lips ticking my ear and sending shivers down my spine to my toes. She plants a warm kiss on my cheek and I wonder if I'll ever shave that spot again.

We get into a waiting cab and thankfully make small talk on the way to the expensive hotel and my nerves start to settle a little. However, as soon as we stop in front and I lock my eyes on the red carpet that paves the way toward a gaping red heart arched entrance way, my nervous anxiety is once again on high.

"Are you nervous?" Stella asks me in haste. It's amazing how that woman can see right through me sometimes.

"No," I lie and she looks at me in shock and then laughs. We head inside and I'm struck by the overly romantic, intimate setting that is offered us. The tables are all for two; the lighting is very dim and even the food is something to set the mood; all aphrodisiacs, nonetheless. Champagne offered to every guest, a chocolate fountain with various delectables, an oyster bar and other items designed to stimulate more than just your wallet. We are led to a small table and I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy starting to consume me as I notice other single men starting to eye the amazing woman who is thankfully latched onto my arm.

"Let me check our coats," I offer, taking the coat offer her bare shoulders, tempted to plant a kiss on the olive skin offered to me but remembering I am in public so think against it. "Be right back," I whisper and she offers a nod and sits down to wait for me. However, on the way back to our table I can't help but notice a predator already trying to invade my territory and my jealousy is back up at high alert once again; primal instincts taking over my rash intellect. Oh I'd like to take him outside and pummel him. Mac! Right, not the time or the place. Stella looks up at me and offers a smile that I'll take as relief and the other male suitor quickly takes his leave. Ha! She's mine buddy move on or else!

"A new friend?" I ask in haste as I take my seat across from her.

"No. He was just lost," she smiles as the waiter comes over to us. A grown man dressed as cupid; boy you have to have a lot of self confidence to even think about wearing a get-up like that. He offers us each a glass of champagne and then hurries away to get a tray of whatever the hotel is offering in the way of food.

"You can order from the bar you know," Stella reminds me. I look at her with a blank stare, my eyes were fixed on a part of her body and thankfully her brain ensures my eyes are where they should be; looking into hers and nowhere else. "Were you distracted?" She asks point blank.

"I know that," I stammer and she offers a look of shock. "I meant I know that I can order from the bar. Gosh I haven't even had a drink yet," I huff and she smiles as she takes my hand and starts to play with my fingers.

"Mac, just relax okay," she lightly whispers her delicate fingers start to tease my tense skin and even those small gestures make my heart race in anticipation of things to come. I wonder what her fingers would feel like on the rest of my bare skin, teasing me further. Mac! Right...mind out of the gutter.

"Did you want to dance?" I ask in wonder as we listen to the soft romantic music that is being offered a few tables over.

XXXXXXXX

"I'd love to," I answer him with a warm smile. Mac takes my hand and gently leads me to the dance floor; moving me into place and holding me close against his warm body; his heart rate matching mine. I wrap an arm around his back and hold him close; letting the smell of his cologne tempt my overheated brain even further. I love how his strong arms hold me close, not letting go, but not hurting me either. I look into the blue eyes before me, my heels making us even height and he offers me a smile that makes me knees go weak.

"You know it's really not fair for you to have come tonight," he whispers in my ear in a husky tone.

"And why is that?" I wonder.

"Because I think every woman here is jealous," he finishes and I smile at his praise. "I guess that makes me the luckiest guy here."

"Are you flirting with me?" I wonder.

"No, I'm being honest," he states, a twinkle in his eyes, a fire I haven't seen before. His arms around me tighten as he plants a warm kiss on my cheek, below my ear and I swear my skin is now covered with goose bumps. And I can't help but wonder what those arms would feel like naked against me; holding me close, offering me more than a simple dance. Stella! Right, back to reality.

The song finally finishes and I allow Mac to lead us back to our table. He might have paid me the highest compliment here, but I think it's lost on him at just how many single women are wondering why they haven't seen him at this event before and how on earth I managed to snag the handsome man in my grasp. He's mine ladies, don't bother! We sit down and are presented with a tray of food that was purposely created to simulate the sexual drive in human adults. Mac looks at the food and offers a frown and for a second I wonder if he'd just go the bar and order a steak and be done with it. Thankfully he's game to try whatever is offered.

"I don't think I've ever had half of this stuff," he frowns, not knowing were to start. "Will I like it?" He asks with some hesitation.

"Allow me then _Mr. Skeptical_," I smile as I take one of the ornate pieces and slowly bring it to his lips and offer it to him. He gently takes his hand in mind, allowing his lips to linger on my finger as he tries the food offered him. He kisses my hand and I'm sure my heart skipped a beat. I've never seen Mac in such a romantic mood and I can't help but wonder if it's the first complete glass of champagne that he's already downed that is making him this bold and adventurous or if he was just waiting for the right moment.

"How was it?"

"The finger or the food?" He quips and I just smile.

"The food was different, the finger was tempting," he manages.

"That was flirting," I state and he slightly blushes.

"Your turn," he directs.

I reach down to take the next piece but he beats me to it and offers me what I had given to him. His fingers still linger with the scent of his cologne, so that coupled with the smell of the tantalizing food before me is making my desire for him grow as each second ticks past.

We finish up the first plate of amazing appetizers and then the waiter asks us if we are daring enough for anything _'special'_.

"You mean the chocolate fountain?" I ask, looking at Mac to ensure he's game.

"The special is for those that want to try the chocolate with something extra in it," he replies.

"Is it legal?" Mac is quick to ask and I just shake my head. Damn, why can't he just put work aside for the entire night?

"Yes sir, it is," he smiles. "I'll be right back."

"Is it legal?" I lightly scold.

"I'm skeptical," he mentions and I just frown.

"Mac, are you going to arrest him? Please tell me you left your hardware at home!"

"I always come prepared," he retorts. "Don't you?"

"Yes, and if you don't put work aside for the rest of the night I'm going to have to bring out my handcuffs and teach you a lesson," I offer, my core instantly warming at the thought of Mac at my mercy. His face starts to deepen a little and I know he's always turned on by my playful suggestion.

"No come back?" I flirt again.

"It'll get me into trouble," he offers with a shy glance.

The waiter returns with a small fondue pot of melting chocolate and a plate of soft fruit. "Enjoy," he smiles as he quickly takes his leave.

"He didn't tell us what's inside," Mac pouts as I reach for the small fork.

"Well in that case you can be the first to try it and tell me what you think it is," I wink as I dip the strawberry into the dark liquid and then usher him in closer, before bringing it to his lips and offering him the treat. He takes it and allows the fruit and chocolate to melt in his mouth before reaching for a napkin to wipe away the excess.

"Mac," I lightly warn as I gently push his hand away and lean in as close as I can, offering my lips to taste the chocolate left over on his. His lips are warm and inviting and the chocolate on them further fuels my desire for him and unless I am reminded that I am not alone with him, I have to quickly pull back before I rush over to his side of the table, push him to the floor and finish what I started.

"Well?" I ask, almost out of breath, pulling back with a smile on my face.

"My turn," he grins as he reaches for his own fork. "Then I'll tell you."

I offer myself to him willingly as he brings the strawberry to my lips and offers it to me. He uses the same trick on me that I did on him, but when his lips meet mine once more I can't really complain as I felt that kiss all the way past my stilettos.

"Very good," he smiles as he pulls back; mindful of the setting we are still in. I offer a discreet glance to the table beside us; and note they are quick to follow suit and I wonder if we'll be kicked out for causing people to use their tables for less than discretionary means.

"So what is the secret ingredient?" I ask with an arched brow.

"A hint of cayenne pepper," he notes and I look at him in shock. "Oh I know a few useless tidbits," he offers and I just smile.

"And what other things do you know that I will find out about you that I never knew?" I counter and he returns a cryptic smile that has me once again guessing about the amazing man that is sitting down before me.

"A few things that would probably surprise even you," he retorts as he reaches for another piece of the food and much to my dismay takes it without my help.

"So when will I find out these things?" I further press; hoping he'll really open up his obviously hidden romantic side to me.

"Well if you are lucky..." he whispers as he offers me another tempting morsel.

"Yes?" I encourage.

"Oh I can't share all my secrets all at once," he states with a triumphant smile.

"What can I bribe you with?" I dare, letting the champagne play with my senses a little more than it should.

He looks at me in surprise, obviously not expecting the dare but as I see his smile start to grow, I know he's not dismayed by it either.

XXXXXXXX

Bribe me with? Gosh she just smiles at me and I'm weak. Mac, you are sad. No, I'm a man completely distracted by the amazing woman before me.

"I'll think of something," I tell her and she offers me a pout. We finish the small plate of goodies and as expected, the champagne mixed the other aphrodisiacs are playing with my senses and further fueling my desire for the woman before me and I know I won't be able to last all night and still remain in gentlemanly form.

I push myself up and offer my hand; wanting another opportunity to hold her close once more. I am not sure what to expect when this amazing evening comes to a close, and certainly not going to suggest anything too forward so I'll take every opportunity to I can to hold her in my arms right now. I know about Stella's policy about having men stay over and I think if I suggested my place it might strain our friendship. As it is, I am wondering right now how I'll be able to look at her as just a friend come Monday.

I lead Stella back onto the dance floor and once again hold her close, my fingers now tempting the bare part of her back, allowing her tender flesh to feed my desire even further. And maybe it's the champagne or whatever was in that chocolate but the longer I have Stella in my grasp, the more I want to take her right now and force her to make love to me. Mac! Right, back to reality, that's not going to happen.

Stella whispers something in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, causing me to tighten my grip around her lush frame, pulling her closer, her heart keeping time with mine. I offer something back and she laughs; the musical sound of her voice, making me relax even further, forcing me into a world I thought devoid of emotion long time ago. The music finishes and we regrettably separate, however, my hand instead of taking hers, resting itself on the small of her back, but keeping her close as we head back to the table.

Damn cupid for turning me into some kind of romantic hero, a man completely lost in a world foreign and unfamiliar to him. But as Stella offers me another warm kiss on the cheek, I realize that it's because of her that I am now becoming the kind of man that she wants me to be; the kind of man I want to get to know a little better; the kind of man that wants more than a simple friendship with the woman in my grasp.

We are offered another plate of food, thankfully one with some substance as my hungry desire alone for her consumed whatever tidbits she had offered me an hour ago. We make small talk about the event and its history, nothing about work or what will happen when Monday rolls around. How do we go back to being just '_friends_' after this?

"Are you still hungry?"

"For you," I blurt out and she smiles. What did I just say? Okay I think I've had too much to drink now. "I meant...are you?" I quickly correct myself and she just blushes. "Right," she offers and I just swallow hard. Damn the alcohol!

XXXXXXXX

I look at Mac and can't help but laugh at his nervous nature; a few drinks and he's starting to show his true colors. And while I don't want to see him fall down drunk, I can't help but wonder if his daring statement will lead to anything beyond a goodnight kiss. And maybe it's the generous amounts of alcohol inside me, playing with my emotions, but I am hoping that Mac will offer more than a simple goodnight kiss and I know I'd be game. Monday? Oh that'll work itself out.

"Well I'll eat whatever you suggest, hard to have fun later on an empty stomach," I wink and he blushes once more. The waiter suggests us another share plate, this one with a little more substance than oysters and caviar and I for one am actually thankful as my stomach is also begging for a little action.

"Are you glad you came?" I ask in a low tone, once again taking his warm hand in mine and playing with his fingers.

"It was a con right? Your silent treatment comment," he goads with a smile.

I offer a pout and feign a frown of displeasure and he immediately changes his expression. As I said, the power over him is sometimes astounding. "I wanted you to come and you did, end of story," I state and thankfully the food comes just in time. Mac once again looks at the items with a frown and then up at me with an expression of expectation. "I think tonight is a lot of firsts for you," I mention.

"In many ways," he huffs as he reaches for something foreign looking. "Is it too late to order a burger and beer?"

I just laugh as I stab the piece first and offer it before his lips; the lips that I want to taste again, the lips that I am jealous is now eating the food offered instead of my own. He takes the item and allows it to play with his overheated senses before offering me a taste of the same thing.

"It's missing something," I whisper as I lean in closer to him.

"What?" He asks in wonder.

"You," I conclude and he just smiles, leaning in closer so that I can taste his lips as I had originally wanted. The kiss doesn't last longer than a few seconds but it was worth the effort and the strain of my dress over the table. We take our time enjoying dinner and then Mac moves his chair beside mine, wrapping his arm around me and holding me close. We sit and listen to the music for a while longer before Mac looks up at the clock and then over at me. I offer a tight smile but finally realize that he's had his fill and wants to leave. To be honest, he's lasted longer than I gave him initial credit for and seeing that it's almost midnight I need to respect his desires to leave since it was I that conned him into coming to this in the first place.

"Will Cinderella be mad if we leave at midnight?" He whispers into my ear, his lips ticking my sensitive skin.

I turn my head and look at him with a slow smile. "My handsome prince ready to leave the ball?"

"Is that okay?" He asks with uncertainty in his deep blue eyes; the blue eyes that I now find myself drowning in.

"Well since you have had to put up with this all night long I guess I can be accommodating just this once," I tease.

"Actually it wasn't that bad, thank you for making it one of the most enjoyable nights I've had in a long time," he mentions in a soft tone.

"Well the night isn't over yet," I whisper, kissing him on the ear, letting my lips linger longer than he expected. He once again places his hand on the small of my back as we head over to the coat room; never once realizing that all night our actions were the focus of attention for two other people trying to make a connection under this venue; two other people we work with; two other people that would now view us a little differently.

Mac helps me with my coat and we slowly head outside for a cab ride home, my arm still firmly caught in his.

XXXXXXXX

The ride to Stella's is one of pure sexual torment for me, as she snuggles closer and offers my brain another generous helping of her perfume, tempting me to want to take things to the next level; but leaving me in uncertainty as to if she actually would respond in kind if I did take that chance. And if I didn't have so many factors working against my normally rational brain, I would have tried to reason on if taking things to the next level was really such a good idea.

The cab stops and I slowly walk with Stella up to her apartment, her musical voice once again offering me glimpses of things I could have, but leaving me wanting more.

"Thank you Mac," she whispers to me as we stand at her doorway, locked in each others arms.

"I think red is my new favorite color," I offer in a husky tone. "That dress was amazing."

"The dress isn't the only thing I'm wearing that's red," she smiles and my heart nearly explodes at the mental image of Stella's perfect body with only a few scraps of red fabric covering it.

I gaze into the green eyes before me and offer a smile before slowly bringing her lips to mine and really tasting them for the first time tonight without the benefit of an audience judging my every action. I feel her respond in kind as she presses her body into mine; her lips hungrily tasting mine and then devouring them, moving to my ear and breathing in it.

"I need you," I whisper, pulling her even further into my strong embrace, afraid to let go; fear of rejection nagging my fragile ego; but desire pushing me to take things to the next level. I plant warm kisses on her exposed neck and she offers a small moan and my core is on fire.

"I want you," she whispers and I think my heart stopped altogether. And whatever it was that affected my next decision, the amazing woman in my arms, her tempting offer, the generous amounts of alcohol playing with my brain, the spiked aphrodisiacs in my stomach or Cupid's damn arrow in my heart, but when she asked if I wanted to come in, I could only nod in agreement with a large grin on my face; my brain racing in anticipation of things to come.

And as her door finally closes out the world around us, I know one thing is certain, I am in love.

**THE END! **

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Wasn't sure to continue or not, depending on the amount of reviews I guess. Please let me know. Oh and don't worry, I haven't abandoned Opposites (update tomorrow)or Playing. Just had this in mind and had to post for you all to enjoy. Hopefully you did, and again if the seem OOC it's fiction and you can blame the booze! Haha


End file.
